


Movie night

by SutaZheng



Category: TheUntamed - Fandom, Untamed - Fandom, theuntamedboys, zhengfanxing
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Zheng FanXing - Freeform, fanxing - Freeform, guo cheng - Freeform, guocheng - Freeform, theunatmed, theuntamedboys - Freeform, untamed, zhengfanxing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaZheng/pseuds/SutaZheng
Summary: FanXing invites Guo Cheng over to watch a movie but will that be all?
Relationships: Guo Cheng zheng FanXing, GuoCheng zhengfanxing
Kudos: 10





	Movie night

Unedited  
_______________________________  
"You ready to watch the movie?" FanXing asked as he sat down next on the couch. "So ready."  
_______________________________  
Later that night FanXing ends up cuddling with Guo Cheng. Suddenly a sex scene comes up. "What the hell?!" They both said shocked. "I didn't know that was part of the movie." FanXing said with a red face. He grabs his blanket and covers his face. FanXing nearly screams when he feels Guo Cheng's bulge rubbing against his butt. "FanXing I-" Guo Cheng blushed. They both quickly sit up in a panic. For awhile there was a awkward silence until FanXing cleared his throat. "The bathroom is available if you want to... release." 

FanXing said feeling his face flush completely red. "Or if you need any assistance maybe I can..." FanXing trails off and immediately covers his mouth. "I'll use the bathroom." Guo Cheng says awkwardly and goes to the bathroom. After he leaves FanXing let's put a sigh of relief and looks down at his own bulge and swallows the hard lump in his throat. He unzips his pants and pulls his boxer down a little for his shaft to immediately jump out needy for release. He slowly moves his hand to his shaft and starts moving his hand up and down. 

He covers his mouth making sure Guo Cheng can't hear him. Heat starts to rise in FanXing as he continued to move his hand faster. His eyes nearly rolls back as he kept going faster. Just right before he could release he hears the toilet flushing. FanXing panics and zips his pants back up and tries his best to hide his still hard bulge. "Sorry for that." Guo Cheng said shyly and sits back down on the couch. "Why don't we pick a different movie to watch." Guo Cheng says while trying to clear the awkward tension between them. "S-sure." 

Eventually the awkwardness disappears and the two are now back to laying down on the couch next to each other with the lights off and a blanket covering the both of them. FanXing on the other hand though is still hard. He could barley hold on for any longer. He slowly reaches his hand down to his bulge and gives a light poke to it. He was really hard. Maybe that was because out of the position the two could be in FanXing just happens to have his butt positioned at Guo Cheng's private area. 

The two were also watching a scary movie and that causes FanXing to move his body closer to Guo Cheng and that means pressing his butt against Guo Cheng's d**k. FanXing gulps nervously as he watched the girl walk through the hallway. "Are you that scared?" Guo Cheng commented. "Y-yes- ahhh!" The girl was suddenly attacked by an old lady and was dragged away into the darkness. FanXing moves his body in panic which means his butt was rubbing against Guo Cheng's now growing hard bulge.

"Guo Cheng your hard again." FanXing said with his face flushed red once more. "Well your the one keeps pressing your butt against me." FanXing goes under the blanket embarrassed. His butt slowly glides down Guo Cheng's hard bulge causing him to groan. "Stop moving." FanXing stops moving and lays there awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry." They both sit up and scoots away from each other. 

Guo Cheng let's out a chuckle. "You know, we're grown adults yet we're still so embarrassed about this. Why don't we give it a try?" The question catches FanXing off guards and he looks at Guo Cheng with a surprised but flustered expression. "Try what exactly." He questioned. "Having sex." Guo Cheng says out loud. "What did you say...?" 

"You heard me, why don't we give it a try. Have sex with me FanXing." Guo Cheng crawls towards FanXing and holds his chin. "But I'm not gay." FanXing responds and turns his head away. "So, I'm not either." Guo Cheng being sneaky moves his hand and gives soft gentle strokes on FanXing's hard member through his pants. He immediately moans at Guo Cheng's touch but quickly closes his mouth. "So is it a yes, or no Mr. Zheng." 

FanXing sits there paralyzed. He didn't know what to say or do. He looks back at Guo Cheng's eyes not daring to look away. He was nervous. Hell, what did he have to lose at this point. He wasn't gay so it wasn't like he needed to keep his "precious" virginity anyway, he thought to himself. He gulps and keeps looking at Guo Cheng.

Guo Cheng groans in frustration and grabs FanXing's hair to pull his face closer to him. Finally their lips collided. FanXing who was shocked at first soon melted into the heated kiss. The two pull apart for air but not for long though. Guo Cheng sits down and FanXing climbs onto his lap. They continued to kiss not stopping until they needed air. FanXing's hand traveled into Guo Cheng's hair while Guo Cheng held his butt to support his balance.

"Mmm." 

FanXing moans in between their kiss. Guo Cheng picks FanXing up and goes into FanXing's room. Guo Cheng places FanXing on his bed and hovers over him. "You ready?" He asked. "Y-yeah." FanXing says shyly. "Do you have any lube." FanXing shakes his head. "Any lotion then?" Guo Cheng asked once again. "It's on the table over there." FanXing points at the small wooden table in the corner and Guo Cheng quickly grabs the lotion. 

Guo Cheng now being more gentle helps FanXing sit up. "Should we really do this?" FanXing said nervously. "Why not, we've already come this far right?" FanXing's facial expression slowly changes into a doubtful one. "I don't know if I really want to have sex though, after all we're both guys."

Guo Cheng sighs disappointed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't know I-" before finishing Guo Cheng had already stolen FanXing's lips. "Even if, were both guys, I'll still, fuck you." Guo Cheng said panting. "I'll fuck you until, I, knock you out." He moves down to FanXing's neck and places love marks everywhere. FanXing tilts his back giving Guo Cheng more access to his neck. "Nghh. G-guo Cheng~"

"D-don't do that, it'll show." He managed to say. Guo Cheng who didn't bother to listen continued with his actions. "Good." Guo Cheng rips FanXing's shirt and begins to suck on his nipples. "G-guo cheng! S-stop!" FanXing couldn't find the strength to push Guo Cheng away. He told himself it was wrong but his body said other wise. With his legs wrapped around Guo Cheng's waist he moans loudly. "Shh, you have to be quite remember?"

FanXing closes his mouth and nods slowly. "Good." Guo Cheng continues to slowly make his way down until he reached the hard tent in front of him. He unzips FanXing's pants and the hard thing quickly jumps up proudly in air. He takes off FanXing's pants and throws it on the floor. "Nice d**k." Before FanXing could react he let out a loud gasp. "G-guo Cheng." he spoke weakly. "A-ah~" FanXing covers his mouth to prevent his loud moans from escaping. 

Guo Cheng bops his head up and down sucking on the hard thing like it was some type of candy. FanXing bit his lips trying to keep quite but he couldn't. With each of Guo Cheng's movements FanXing gasps and moans. He felt it. "Guo Cheng I'm g-gonna c-cum." He stammers. Guo Cheng pulls away with a loud pop and takes off his pants leaving him bottom naked. He climbs back on top of FanXing and rubs their hard d**k's together slowly. "F-faster." 

Guo Cheng quickly places some lotion on his hand and smears it all over his and FanXing's hard members. He slowly moves his hand in a up and down motion with both of their d**k's in his hand. FanXing mewled. The pleasure was all too good and he couldn't back out now when Guo Cheng was giving him so much joy and pleasure. His toes curled as Guo Cheng went faster sending FanXing over the edge. "Guo Cheng~" it felt like an electric wave hitting fanxing as he orgasmed. He panted tiredly. 

"Can't sleep yet Xing Xing. What about me?" Guo Cheng whispers seductively in FanXing's ear. FanXing who was all too deep into pleasure only smiled and leaned into kiss Guo Cheng as he bucked his hips up trying to touch Guo Cheng's d**k. "Mmm." He moaned. "Just put it in already." He whispers. "I don't think so you inpatient boy." Guo Cheng places some lotion around FanXing entrance before sticking a finger inside him. FanXing gasps as the foreign object injects it's self inside him. 

Then a second finger, then a third finger, then finally a fourth finger. "G-guo Cheng deeper~" Fanxing whines. "It seems pretty boy over here wants my d**k already." Guo Cheng teased. "Yes a d**k please." FanXing said innocently as he slowly spread his legs open. Guo Cheng gets off of FanXing and watches as the younger boy continued to spread his legs open for him. With his back on the bed FanXing smirks and licks his lips as he saw Guo Cheng nearly drooling over his lushes body. He had the perfect body made just for Guo Cheng. 

Guo Cheng then grabs one of FanXing's leg and places it on his shoulder. He positions his d**k near FanXing's entrance before finally putting it in slowly. "I'm gonna make sure you'll never forget this night." Guo Cheng said possessively before with no warning slams himself deep inside FanXing. FanXing arches his back as he moaned loudly. "R-right there! Keep going." Guo Cheng smirked. "Looks like I found your sweet spot." 

Guo Cheng continuously thrust into FanXing hitting his sweet spot every time sending FanXing to the heaven. "Yes, right there! Right there!" He moaned. "Guo Cheng! I'm gonna cum!!" Guo Cheng who hears this goes even faster. Their skin clapped against each other as Guo Cheng roughly thrust into FanXing nonstop. "Guo Cheng!!!" FanXing grips onto the bed sheets as he cums for the second time. Guo Cheng who quickly follows gives one hard thrust before his cum burst inside FanXing.

Finally collapsing on FanXing the two panted. Their heavy breathing were the only thing that could be heard. "You know, we should do this more." 

"Agreed." Guo Cheng answers. "Your pretty." he comments, "I know." FanXing pushes Guo Cheng off and climbs on top of him. "And so are you." FanXing says before leaning in to kiss Guo Cheng. "So good~" FanXing says as he engulfs Guo Cheng's d**k with his body. 

End


End file.
